Wire placement tools for positioning electrical wires usually have a housing from which a positioning finger extends. The positioning finger has a guide duct for a wire and, further, is coupled to or formed with wire feed apparatus and cut-off apparatus for the wire, when cutting is desired. Wire placement tools of such type are well known, see for example the referenced German Patent Disclosure Documents DE-OS 36 06 059, DE-OS 36 11 805 and DE-OS 38 20 636. Such wire placement tools are used, for example, to make wire harnesses, wire bundles, or the like. They are also used, however, to wire machine components, fixtures and the like. The wire positioning finger is brought to a particular position such that the terminal end of the guide duct is located adjacent a terminal position, in which the wire which exits from the guide duct is to be positioned and terminated. The cut-off of the wire is usually effected by a separate cut-off module of the tool, which is coupled to the positioning finger, for example in advance thereof, and usually located some distance in advance of the end of the positioning finger. Such tools make it difficult to cut off the wire immediately adjacent the terminal to which it is to be connected, and frequently make it impossible.